In The Dark
by Bringer of Doom
Summary: When Lily gets in an accident, how will the staff be affected by the trauma?


__

SPOILERS: Er, was going to take place after "Dead Wives

Club," but before "Sunset Division." I changed my mind.

It's now taking place after "Pandora's Trunk, Pt II," for 

the storyline's sake; I wouldn't be able to keep everything from 

"Pandora's Trunk" quiet. A

little about Garret's, Peter's, and Jordan's

problems.

DISCLAIMER: I, obviously, don't own any of the characters,

settings, etc. They all belong to NBC, Gary Glasberg, blah

blah blah. I'm a fan fiction writer, you should know

I don't have any money!

A/N: If you don't follow Crossing Jordan, I suggest you go 

watch it.

****

Chapter I

A silver and diamond bracelet lay within the window of a jewelry shop on 29th Street. Lily sighed, and resisted the urge to go inside the store. She rubbed her arms and hurried across the street towards Starbucks, where she was going to meet Garret for coffee. Hitting a patch of ice on the road, Lily lost her balance. Struggling to stand, she noticed her wrist starting to twinge with pain. The thing she should have noticed, however, was perhaps the most crucial. Lily never saw the black Neon speeding in her direction.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Garret, glancing through the hospital window at a sleeping Lily.

The young doctor replied nervously, "Well, bother her right and left arms have minor fractures, and she cracked a couple of ribs. Miss Lebowski received a second degree concussion when she was hit; she has a bit of brain damage. Minor, but significant. She also has some deep lacerations in her abdominal area. She's heading in for surgery in the morning."

"What for?"

"Miss Lebowski ruptured one of her kidneys, and he'll have to remove it. It's not a high-risk procedure, as you should know, but necessary because of complications which could happen if the kidney is not removed immediately."

"Thank you."

Garret walked into the white-walled hospital room, shocked at how much damage had been done in the accident.

The scene he saw was a such: Nigel lay sprawled across a chair, asleep; Jordan stood staring out of the window blankly; Bug sat next to Lily's bed, looking wide awake.

"How is she?" Asked Garret, sitting down opposite Bug.

"She's a little low on potassium, but other than that? Pretty well, for all that's happened."

Garret looked up, confused. "How can you tell?"

"I was going to be a children's pediatrician when I came to America, didn't you know that?" Garret shook his head. "Anyway, that dream didn't come true, along with a few others," he muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing of importance. I'm surprised she didn't suffer more injuries, or even…" Bug trailed off.

"I know. I expected worse--"

"Worse what?" Asked Lily groggily. She tried to sit up, groaned, and quickly lay back down. "What happened?"

"You had an accident," replied Bug and Garret in unison.

Lily laughed weakly, then started coughing. Bug rushed into the bathroom to get a glass of water for her, while Garret offered her his handkerchief.

When Bug returned, he found that Lily's coughs had gotten worse. He rushed to her side and made her drink the water.

Nigel snored suddenly, and Jordan was murmuring something quietly. Spanish, it sounded like.

_This is going to be a long night._ Thought Bug tiredly. He watched as Lily fell into an uneasy sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Would you take a look at that," said Nigel softly. Bug jerked awake; he must have drifted off in the night.

"Take a look at what?" Asked Bug, slowly sitting upright.

Nigel pointed to the window that led outdoors. Garret was embracing someone. They separated, and Bug's eyes widened as he realized who the woman was.

"Garret and the DA," Bug said, disgusted. "Typical."

"I always thought he and Miss Walcott despised each other," replied Nigel thoughtfully.

"That makes two of us." Bug closed the curtains. "We thought wrong."

"Should we tell Lily?"

"Why don't we wait. She's been through enough as it is."

There was a prolonged silence, as Nigel fiddled with the ID tag at the end of Lily's bed.

"But shouldn't we tell _someone?_" Nigel whined abruptly. "You know I can't keep secrets!"

Bug rolled his eyes as a plump nurse walked in.

"Just checking Miss Lebowski's vitals," she explained cheerfully.

"How can she be so…happy?" Wondered Bug aloud, after the nurse had left the room.

"It's a little hypocritical of you to ask that," commented Jordan, entering and handing out coffee.

"How so?" Asked Nigel, making a face into his coffee cup.

"Well, taking into consideration where _we_ work, I thought that would be pretty obvious."

"Good point."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Bug was speaking quietly with Nigel and Jordan.

"That moron!" Jordan exclaimed under her breath, referring to Garret. "He's got no idea what he has, does he?"

"Or rather, what he doesn't have," corrected Nigel. "When Lily finds out he's been seeing the DA _and_ his ex-wife behind her back…well, you know what they say about the quiet ones."

Jordan smiled at Nigel's attempt at a joke.

"Oh, my--" Bug had just happened to glance toward Lily at that moment.

"Sweet Nancy!" Cried Nigel. "Her blood pressure just shot up!"

Jordan hurried to Lily's bed. She tried to make Lily wake up. "She's unconscious." Jordan pressed a button by the side of the bed. "You may want to get in here," she said to Lily's main doctor through the radio.

The next thing they knew, five doctors entered and lifted Lily onto a gurney. Jordan, Nigel, and Bug followed close behind as they all rushed to the Operating Room.

"What happened?" Asked Bug anxiously.

"She slipped into a coma," answered a red-haired nurse. "She needs to have this surgery immediately, or she may never wake up." He went through the doors to the OR and said, "Sorry, but you'll have to stay out here. Hospital policy."

Nigel gently lead a stunned Bug into the waiting room outside the OR, and the three of them sat down and waited. Jordan called Peter on her cell phone to tell him what happened, and he came over right after he hung up.

Garret never heard the news, and he never came back in to check on Lily.

__

A/N: Sorry to make it end that way for now, and I'm not meaning to make Garret a jerk. Okay, so I am, but he'll realize what's going on soon enough.


End file.
